wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabina Cosel/Tom pierwszy/VII
W ten sposób rozpoczęło się na dworze Augusta II jedno z panowań kobiecych, które dłużej nad inne trwać miało. Całe miasto i dwór śledzili z niespokojnym zajęciem przebieg sprawy, której koniec łatwym był do odgadnięcia. Nie przyszedł im jednak tak rychło, jak ludzie sądzili, z innych wnosząc wypadków. Hoyma posyłanymi doń kurierami wstrzymywano coraz dłużej, nie dozwalając mu powracać. Co dzień hrabina Reuss, pani Vitzthum, książę wymyślali najrozmaitsze pozory dla zbliżenia króla do pięknej Anny, co dzień pani Hoym była z nim śmielszą i poufalszą, ale August od owego wieczora u hrabiny Reuss nie postąpił ani na krok, nie usłyszał nic innego nad to, co mu wówczas zapowiedziała. Piękna Anna nie ustępowała wcale, a chłód jej, przytomność i panowanie nad sobą w końcu wszystkich niepokoić zaczynały. Obawiano się, aby się król nie zraził, nie odstąpił, aby nie skorzystano ze znużenia jego dla ułatwienia innego wyboru. Pani Hoym, ilekroć ją badano, odpowiadała chłodno, że może być żoną, lecz nie chce zostać kochanką. Wymagała jeśli nie ożenienia, któremu stała na przeszkodzie królowa Krystyna Eberhardyna, to uroczystego zapewnienia, iż król ją poślubi, jeśli owdowieje. Warunek był zaprawdę dziwny i niezwyczajny, w innym czasie, na innym dworze, wśród mniej płochych ludzi byłby się wydawał niemożliwym, przecież król August, gdy mu pierwszy raz o nim doniósł Fürstenberg, nie odpowiedział ani słowa. – Przyznam ci się – rzekł do niego w kilka godzin potem – żem znudzony tymi przedłużonymi konkurami; raz przecie skończyć to potrzeba! – Zerwać? – zapytał książę. – Zobaczymy – lakonicznie odezwał się król. Więcej nawet zwykły jego powiernik nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Tegoż dnia król August kazał ze skarbu przynieść do gabinetu sto tysięcy talarów w złocie. Wór był ogromny i dwóch go ludzi musiało dźwigać, choć silnych i barczystych. Gdy go złożono na ziemi, król rękę wyciągnął, chwycił za sznury i brzegi i podniósł bez trudności. Była to próba tylko. Fürstenberg nie śmiał się dopytywać o przeznaczenie tego skarbu, bo król był chmurny i opryskliwy. W przeddzień August się widział z Hoymową w bażantarni, dokąd ją przyjaciółki na przechadzkę wywiozły. Mówił z nią, chodząc, długo; był niezmiernie czuły, lecz pani oblewała go chłodem i gdy odjeżdżał, Vitzthumowa zapewniała, że na twarzy jego, wprawdzie skrywanego, lecz tak strasznego gniewu nie widziała nigdy jeszcze. Widocznym było dla wszystkich, iż się stanowcze wypadki zbliżały. Król był milczący. Jeździł niemal co dzień do księżnej Teschen, która tonęła we łzach, gdy jej donoszono o Hoymowej, i osuszała je zobaczywszy Augusta. W tej niepewności przeszło kilka tygodni, czas, który się dworskim wydał niezmiernie długim. Nie wiedzieli, komu się kłaniać i dokąd iść z hołdami i plotkami. Na ostatek Hoymowi już nie pozwolono, ale nakazano wracać, bo w skarbie dawała się czuć niebytność jego: on go najskuteczniej zasilał. Właśnie tego dnia, gdy się z powrotem spodziewano ministra, król z owymi stu tysiącami talarów w karecie kazał wieczorem jechać do pałacu Hoyma. Była szara godzina i dzień jesienny a mglisty. Hrabina Hoym, sama jedna w domu, chodziła zamyślona po swoim saloniku, dość niewykwintnie przybranym. Nie przyjmowała u siebie innych odwiedzin nad kobiece. Zdziwiona była mocno, usłyszawszy męskie głosy na wschodach, a bardziej jeszcze, gdy bez żadnego oznajmienia otwarły się drzwi i wszedł król. Drzwi natychmiast zamknęły się za nim. Przerażona tym zjawiskiem, które nic dobrego nie zapowiadało, śmiała kobieta cofnęła się kroków kilka. Na stoliku leżał zawsze od pierwszych dni jej pobytu w Dreźnie pistolet nabity; był to jej nieodstępny towarzysz. Śmiano się z niej, bo go tam wszyscy u niej widzieli. Gdy król wszedł, Hoymowa chwyciła pistolet i wsunęła go pod chustkę, którą była okrytą. Jakkolwiek ruch ten był żywy i zdawał się nie postrzeżonym, oka królewskiego nie uszedł. – Nie potrzebujesz pani żadnej obrony! – zawołał. – A ta, którąś sobie wybrała, na nic by przydatną nie była. Anna wlepiła w niego oczy, nie mogąc przemówić jeszcze. – Słuchaj mnie, pani – kończył August, rzucając wór złota na ziemię z taką siłą, iż pękł i dukaty rozsypały się brzęcząc po posadzce – mogę cię obsypać złotem, dostojeństwy i tytułami. W tej chwili przyniesione z sobą wziął dwie podkowy i zgruchotał je w rękach, rzucając kawały ich na kupę złota. – Ale mogę – dodał – to, co mi się opiera, złamać, jak kruszę to żelazo. Masz pani do wyboru złoto lub żelazo, pokój i miłość lub wojnę. Anna stała, obojętnie patrząc na kupę złota i połamane żelastwo. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – odezwała się po chwili – ja się nie lękam śmierci ani pragnę złota. Możesz mnie zgnieść jak te podkowy, woli mojej nie złamiesz. Złoto jej nie roztopi. Dlaczegóż nie przynosisz mi jednej rzeczy, która mnie poruszyć i zwyciężyć może? Twego serca? August podbiegł ku niej. – Masz je od dawna! – krzyknął. – Nie widzę tego i nie czuję – poczęła powoli Hoymowa – serce się objawia czynem: serce, co kocha, nie może pragnąć zbezcześcić to, co ukochało! Nie będę taić ci, Królu, kocham cię! Nie mogłam się oprzeć tej miłości, ale jej nie splamię... Król żywo poskoczył ku niej i ukląkł. Anna uciekła w drugi koniec sali. – Posłuchaj mnie, Królu! – Rozkazuj! – Anna Hoym inaczej twoją nie będzie, jak gdy się godną twej miłości uczuje. – Więc warunki? Mów! Jakie są warunki? – Przyrzeczenie ożenienia na piśmie. August, słysząc to, zamilkł, spuścił głowę, brwi zmarszczył. – Anno – rzekł – to dla ciebie samej niebezpieczny warunek, wierzaj mi. – Nie odstąpię od niego, życie zań dam, nie odstąpię. Moja cześć tego wymaga. W myśli i w nadziei będę żoną twoją lub... nie dotkniesz mnie, bo strzałem sobie odbiorę życie. Król cofnął się krok. – Dobrze więc – rzekł – chcesz tego, mieć będziesz. Anna krzyknęła radośnie. – Reszta jest niczym przy tym! – odezwała się głosem, w którym brzmiało szczęście. – Muszę mieć rozwód z Hoymem. – Jutro każę go w konsystorzu podpisać – pospiesznie dodał król. – Cóż więcej? – Z mej strony więcej nie mam nic – przyklękając przed królem, złamanym głosem odezwała się Anna – dla mnie tego dosyć. – Ale nie dość dla króla, dla mnie – podchwycił August, porywając ją w objęcia, z których zsuwając się na ziemię, Anna się uwolniła. – Najjaśniejszy Panie! – krzyknęła. – Wierzę twojemu słowu królewskiemu, lecz nim się dam dotknąć siebie, muszą pęknąć okowy, co mnie wiążą! rozwód musi być ogłoszony, przyrzeczenie twe podpisane. Jestem żoną Hoyma, przysięgłam mu wierność i dochowam jej. August milcząc w rękę ją pocałował. – Czyń, co ci się podoba, co cię uspokoi. Jam twój niewolnik, tyś pani moja! Dzisiaj przyjeżdża Hoym, rozstań się z nim. Jutro pałac dla ciebie gotować każę; sto tysięcy talarów rocznie i całe moje dwa królestwa u nóg twoich, a z nimi ja. Anna, widząc go klęczącego, z lekka pocałowała w czoło i odskoczyła. – Do jutra! – Mam wyjść? – spytał August. – Do jutra! – podała mu rękę. Król posłuszny wstał, pocałował ją i skierował się ku drzwiom wzdychając. Na posadzce sali kupa złota rozrzucona została. Tejże nocy hrabia Hoym powrócił, pobiegł do drzwi żony i zastał je zamknięte. Powiedziano mu, iż pani spała, była chora i budzić się zakazała. W przedłużonej nad wolę swą i potrzebę podróży hrabia coraz mocniej niecierpliwił się i niepokoił o żonę. Miał wprawdzie swoich zauszników, którzy mu regularnie codziennie donosili o każdym jej widomym kroku i ruchu, lecz ze wzmianek o odwiedzinach i przejażdżkach, w których zawsze prawie i siostra jego, pani Vitzthum, udział brała, nic bardzo zdrożnego wnosić nie mógł. Czuł pomimo to, iż intryga związana rosła i plątała się, coraz silniej grożąc jego pożyciu małżeńskiemu, ale do kogo miał się udać, aby się o to upomnieć? U góry stał król, a króla lękał się Hoym nad wyraz wszelki, bo go lepiej znał nad innych. Jego pozorna słodycz, dobroć, łagodność nie łudziły go wcale. Los swojego dobroczyńcy, Beichlinga, miał ciągle na oczach. Największą rękojmią dlań był charakter żony, jej duma i miłość dobrej sławy. Przybywając do Drezna, nie wiedział o niczym więcej nad to, co mu usłużni jego szpiegowie donosili. W samym mieście od ludzi dworu niewiele się spodziewał dowiedzieć. Godzina była spóźniona. A choć na zamku król biesiadował jeszcze, Hoym się już tam dostać nie kusił. Pojechał więc do domu i drzwi żony znalazłszy zamknięte, sam udał się na spoczynek po podróży. Nazajutrz rano oblegli go urzędnicy od akcyzy. Król przysłał, aby się stawił do zamku, tak, że nie widząc się z Anną, wyruszyć musiał. Nadzwyczaj słodko i uprzejmie przyjął go król, uścisnąwszy (był to znak jak najgorszy). Wymawiał mu nawet, że się tak długo w podróży zabawił, chociaż starał się o to, aby była przedłużoną; udał, że wcale o tym nie wiedział. Hoym z zadziwieniem spojrzał królowi w oczy. Nie mówiły nic. – Masz nieprzyjaciół na dworze, to rzecz oczywista – szepnął August uderzając go po ramieniu – chciano cię od mojego boku oddalić, ale nie lękaj się, masz też we mnie silniejszego nad nich przyjaciela, a ten krzywdy ci nigdy uczynić nie da. Hoym podziękował za łaskę pańską. W rozmowie o akcyzie i skarbie król stęknął na niedostatek pieniędzy. – Hoym kochany, na wszelki sposób musisz się mi ich starać, potrzebuję ogromnie wiele. Było około południa, gdy z tej audiencji, która mu wiele dała do myślenia, do domu powrócił. Zaledwie się za nim drzwi gabinetu zamknęły, gdy drugie od sali się otwarły i Anna, ubrana czarno, jaśniejąca pięknością, spokojna i poważna, weszła, drzwi te zamykając na klucz za sobą. Hoym podbiegł ku niej żywo, przyjęła go chłodno i z daleka trzymając. – Czekałam na was, panie hrabio – rzekła głosem swobodnym – przychodzę mu podziękować za wszystko dobre, jakiegom od niego doświadczała, i zapewnić, że wspomnienie o tym zachowam na zawsze; ale zarazem muszę mu wyznać, iż małżeństwo nasze, na wzajemnej sympatii nie oparte, nie dając ani dla was, ani dla mnie rękojmi szczęścia, zmierza do rozłączenia się. Kilka lat ciężkiej próby nie dozwalają lepiej wróżyć na przyszłość. Trzeba się rozstać, panie hrabio. Znasz mnie pan, iż jestem otwarta i lubię postępować jawnie. Jego Królewska Mość uczynił mi ten zaszczyt, iż oświadczył się z przyjaźnią dla mnie; godzien jest, bym jej nie odtrąciła. Kocham go i postanowiłam być posłuszną. Zdradzać jednak waćpana nie mogę i nie chcę, przychodzę żądać rozwodu, który honor waszego imienia ocali. Nie możemy postępować inaczej. Jeśli rozwód z dobrej woli pan przyjmiesz, możesz być pewien mojej przychylności dla siebie i będę się starała być mu pomocną we wszystkim. Jeśli zechcesz mi przeszkadzać i sprzeciwiać się, nie zmieni to mojego postanowienia, a zmusi zapomnieć o mojej wdzięczności dla niego, pamiętać tylko, że szczęściu memu stajesz na przeszkodzie. Hoym, który od pierwszych wyrazów urzędowego i chłodnego przemówienia żony swej wszystkiego się domyślił, cofnął się jak piorunem rażony. Obawiał się on wszystkiego, ale nie przypuszczał, ażeby rzeczy już w tej chwili zaszły tak daleko. Blada jego twarz okryła się siną niemal czerwonością, krew go dusiła, chciał kilka razy mowę przerwać i wybuchnąć. Anna trzymała go ostrym wzrokiem na miejscu, dopóki nie dokończyła. Hoyma oburzała i treść jej słów, a nade wszystko chłód, obojętność, z jaką je wymawiała. Bawiła się sznurami swej sukni, koronką rękawa, chusteczką, którą miała w białych palcach. Hrabina przestała już mówić, gdy Hoym, w którym gniew się burzył niewysłowiony, jeszcze wyjąknąć słowa nie umiał. – Mościa pani – krzyknął z namiętnością podnosząc pięść do góry – wywdzięczasz mi się łaskawie za to, żem cię z zapleśniałego kąta wyciągnął! Odegrzałem żmiję! Rzucasz waćpani męża i dom uczciwy, aby pójść na łaskę i niełaskę najlekkomyślniejszego z ludzi. Anna nie dała mu mówić dalej. – Dosyć, panie hrabio, wiem od razu, co mówić będziesz, ale wiem też, co czynię. Staranie o mój los mnie zostawcie. Mojego postanowienia nic nie zachwieje. Proszę go o jedno tylko, o wybór; chceszli z dobrej woli przystać na rozwód czy nie? Mamy zostać przyjaciółmi czy wrogami? Tak czy nie? Hoym był najbałamutniejszym, najrozpustniejszym z ludzi tego dworu, na którym rozwiązłość zwała się galanterią; stosunek jego z żoną był jak najgorszy, miłość dla niej ostygła. W tej chwili jednak, gdy pomyślał, że ją ma postradać, żal, zazdrość, gniew opanowały go aż do odjęcia mu przytomności. Wedle zwyczaju swojego, gdy był w złości, począł szarpać odzież i perukę, latać po gabinecie, rozbijając krzesła i bijąc się o stoły. Łamał ręce, stawał w oknie, patrząc bezmyślnie w ulicę, to znowu przypadał groźny do hrabiny, która nań nieulękniona czekała z uśmiechem prawie pogardliwym; zaczynał mówić i przerywał biegając znowu. Miał zupełnie pozór oszalałego człowieka, który już nie wie, co czyni. Stosy papierów rzucał pod nogi i deptał nimi, stół obalił. Cała ta pasja, którą może chciał przerazić żonę, najmniejszego na niej nie wywarła wrażenia. Anna, niemal szyderczo patrząc nań, cofała się milcząca i czekała. Nie mogąc wreszcie doczekać się odpowiedzi, głosem spokojnym odezwała się: – Widzę, że pan nie możesz się tak prędko zdecydować, co sobie obierasz, pokój czy wojnę, daję więc czas do namysłu. Przypominam tylko wam, że wojna ze mną i królem może być cokolwiek niebezpieczną. Masz do wyboru albo wzrost, lub upadek. I wyszła, nie czekając już odpowiedzi. Hoym latał ciągle, rwąc na sobie odzież, siadał, wstawał, rozpaczał i byłby tak przetrwał, nie wiem jak długo, gdyby go nadchodzący Vitzthum nie rozbudził z tych szałów.– Co ci jest, Hoym? – zawołał. – Co ci się stało? – Co się stało? A! Wy to lepiej z pewnością wiecie ode mnie, kochani przyjaciele, coście mi tę miłą zgotowali niespodziankę. Anna mnie rzuca! Królowi jeszcze i tej potrzeba było. Po cóż szła za mnie?! Dlaczego mi dała tych kilka lat szczęścia, ażeby niegodnie zdradzić, zesromocić w oczach ludzi i wystawić na szyderstwo?! Vitzthum dał mu się wyburzyć. – Słuchaj, Hoymie – rzekł – bardzo pojmuję, że ci pięknej Anny żal być może, ale nigdy nie miałeś jej serca, a bałamuciłeś się tak, iż wątpię, żebyś i ty ją tak bardzo ubóstwiał. Jest to sprawa miłości własnej. O honor nie idzie, bo żona cię porzuca. Mówmy rozsądnie, ja przychodzę tu z poleceniem od króla. Hoym namarszczył się, odskoczył i zamilkł. – Cóż Najjaśniejszy Pan każe? – mruknął ironicznie. – Żąda, abyś dozwolił na rozwód z żoną, za co ci łaskę i wdzięczność swą przyrzeka – dodał Vitzthum. – W przeciwnym razie, mój kochany Hoym, bardzo mi cię żal, ale muszę ci oznajmić, iż się narażasz na najgroźniejsze następstwa. Masz wybór, z królem do walki stanąć nie możesz. Najmniejsza przykrość, wyrządzona hrabinie, uważaną będzie za obrazę majestatu. – Ale po cóż chcecie mojego zezwolenia?! – wybuchnął Hoym. – Wszakże król i bez niego uczynić może, co mu się podoba. Konsystorz jemu, nie mnie, będzie posłusznym. Ja tu nic nie znaczę. Zabiera mi, com miał najdroższego, niech bierze, ale niech nie żąda, abym jeszcze za to mu dziękował. Vitzthum się uśmiechnął. – Jest to dowód łaski króla, że chce na to przyzwolenia twego, co i bez niego mieć może. Widzieć w tym powinieneś chęć zatrzymania cię na stanowisku. – Bom mu potrzebny! – mruknął Hoym. Vitzthum usiadł na kanapie. – Kochany hrabio, namyśl się – rzekł – gdy wyjdę stąd, będzie po czasie. Hoym znowu biegał i co spotkał, wywracał. W końcu śmiać się począł, ale bolesnym śmiechem, pełnym goryczy, i padł w krzesło. – Hoym, król czeka na odpowiedź – zapytał Vitzthum. – Wszakże nie mogła być wątpliwą – odparł minister. – Szyderstwem jest pytać odartego z sukni o pozwolenie zatrzymania jej, grożąc mu pałką nad głową. A więc naturalnie, kochany szwagrze, zaniesiesz odpowiedź Najjaśniejszemu Panu, że jestem mu nadzwyczaj wdzięczen, iż raczył mnie od ciężaru tej kobiety uwolnić, że zgadzam się na wszystko, żem rad, szczęśliwy, wesół i całuję pańską rękę jego Przecież to honor niepospolity ofiarować Najjaśniejszemu Panu od ust nadgryziony owoc, cha! cha! – Gdybyś wypił szklankę zimnej wody – szepnął Vitzthum, biorąc za kapelusz – hę? Ze współczuciem podał rękę Hoymowi. – Wierz mi – rzekł cicho – ty jeszcze lepiej na tym z łaski żony wychodzisz niż inni. Powiem królowi, że się zgadzasz; ochłoniesz i odbolejesz. Vitzthum przypomnieć sobie zapewne musiał, mówiąc to, własną swą przygodę z siostrą Hoyma, która krótką chwilę szczyciła się łaską Najjaśniejszego Pana. Na odpowiedź męża oczekiwał sam król w zamku, lecz zniecierpliwiony, w końcu kazał się zanieść do pałacu Hoyma i wszedł do pokojów Anny. Vitzthum miał się udać na zamek, gdy mu oznajmiono, że król o trzy kroki nań czeka. Z postawy i uśmiechu ulubieńca August poznał zaraz, iż Hoym się upierać nie będzie. Piękna Anna niespokojnie biegła do posła. – Byłeś hrabia szczęśliwszym niż ja? – Szczęśliwszym nad panią nikt być nie może – odparł kłaniając się Vitzthum – ale byłem cierpliwszym. Dałem się wyburzyć Hoymowi, i na wszystko się zgodził. Radość błysnęła w czarnych oczach Anny, o mało nie rzuciła się na szyję Vitzthumowi. – A! Przynosisz mi pan swobodę i szczęście! – zawołała. – Nie umiem ci odwdzięczyć. Na stoliku złote stało pudełeczko, chwyciła je i podała Vitzthumowi. Król pobiegł je zobaczyć i wyrwał mu z rąk gwałtownie. W pudełku była miniatura Anny, przed kilką laty zrobiona. – A! – zawołał król. – Przepraszam, to zanadto dla ciebie. Vitzthum, prawem królewskim konfiskuję, w zamian daję ci 20 000 talarów. Tego wizerunku nikt prócz mnie mieć nie może i nie będzie. Anna rzuciła się królowi na szyję. Nazajutrz w konsystorzu oboje, hrabia Hoym i hrabina, podali się o rozwód, stając przed nim w osobach swych umocowanych. Królewski rozkaz przyspieszył ogłoszenie wyroku, który trzeciego dnia został przybity na wszystkich placach, po gmachach i publicznych miejscach, tak Anna żądała. Tegoż dnia hrabina wyniosła się z pałacu męża do przygotowanego dla niej domu w bliskości zamku, który naprędce połączono w kilkanaście godzin przybudowaną galerią krytą. Wieść o tym wypadku piorunem pierwszej chwili rozeszła się po mieście. Pani Hoym rzuciła zarazem nazwisko męża i od majętności swej rodziny w Holsztynie kazała się zwać panią Cosel. August poprzysiągł jej, że u cesarza Józefa wyrobi tytuł hrabiowski, a zamiast domu, który czasowo zajmowała, przyrzekł w kilka miesięcy wznieść pałac czarów i tysiąca nocy. Nigdy od dawna żadna z ulubienic króla tak jego umysłu, serca i namiętności nie opanowała. Całe dnie prawie spędzał u niej, stał się niewidzialnym, zapomniał o całym świecie. W pierwszej chwili zaraz księżna Teschen, z którą król z wyszukaną czułością i zręcznością do ostatniej chwili się obchodził, dowiedziała się o wszystkim. Rozwód Hoymowej, jej przeniesienie się pod zamek nie zostawiały najmniejszej wątpliwości o tym, iż panowanie księżnej było skończone. Ze strony króla ustały wprawdzie nadskakiwania i odwiedziny, lecz księżna Teschen pozostała swobodną, panią swej woli i niełaska nie dotknęła jej więcej w niczym; pozbawiła tylko widoku króla i nadziei przyszłości. August musiał ją oszczędzać choćby dla kardynała Radziejowskiego, na którego wpływ miała przeważny, a ten sprawom króla bardzo być mógł szkodliwym. Pomimo szpiegów, jakich Vitzthum z rozkazu pana nasadził dokoła pałacu księżnej, o zamiarach jej nic się dowiedzieć nie było można. Próbowano przez Glasenappową, nienawidzącą siostrę, dobyć z niej tajemnicę, którą w żalu zdradzić mogła, ale księżna Teschen milczała i płakała. Nikt nie wiedział, czy pozostanie w Dreźnie, zamieszka w Hoyerswerda lub zechce się udać do Polski. W domu najmniejszych przygotowań do podróży widać nie było. Życie szło trybem zwykłym, dwór tylko, dawniej świetny i liczny, znacznie się zmniejszył. Ci, co pozostali wiernymi księżnie, posądzani byli o szpiegostwo, towarzystwo więc milczące ją otaczało i wieczory upływały smutnie. Jeden książę Ludwik Wirtemberski teraz częściej i dłużej tam przebywał. Intrygi dworskie, na chwilę skierowane na obalenie panowania księżnej Teschen i wzniesienie pani Cosel, po zwycięstwie jej inny wzięły kierunek. Fürstenberg, którego król w początku tych stosunków używał do nich, ustąpić musiał miejsca Vitzthumowi, odegrywającemu rolę usłużnego pośrednika. Dwa stronnictwa nieprzyjazne zaczęły się coraz jawniej zarysowywać wśród na pozór sfornego dworu Augusta II. Staraniem było dobrego króla najtroskliwszym nie dopuścić, aby wkoło niego w zgodzie żyli z sobą ludzie. Obawiał się tego i o ile mógł, przykładał do poróżnienia ich z sobą. Jątrzył ich na przemiany okazywanymi jednym łaskami szczególnymi, to dając się drugim dorozumiewać, iż mieli w tamtych nieprzyjaciół. Widok pokrzywionych i marsowo z ukosa na się spoglądających twarzy cieszył go i ubezpieczał. Jedni w ten sposób skarżyli na drugich, dowiadywał się o nadużyciach ze wszech stron i cała strategia króla polegała na podsycaniu niechęci, na uniemożebnianiu zgody. Vitzthum, o którym wspomnieliśmy, zajmujący w sprawie pani Cosel miejsce powiernika, był – jakeśmy mówili – szwagrem Hoyma. Rodzina ta, pochodząca z Turyngii, była już od dawna w służbie saskiej. Wielki sokolniczy, hrabia Fryderyk Vitzthum von Eckstädt, miał naówczas niespełna lat trzydzieści. Służył na dworze od pazia i od dzieciństwa przyjaźnił się z Augustem. Odbywał z nim podróże owe po Europie, w których tyle przygód ciekawych doznali; a po upadku wielkiego kanclerza Beichlinga w roku 1703 dostał wielkie sokolniczostwo, dworski urząd, który brat kanclerza zajmował, nim go w Königsteinie posadzono. Vitzthuma król lubił nad innych, może dlatego, że się go wcale nie obawiał. Nie był to wcale geniusz, nie był zabiegliwy bardzo człowiek, uprzejmy, grzeczny, łagodny, usłużny, zresztą doskonały dworak i piękny bardzo mężczyzna. Szczególniej w rycerskich ćwiczeniach, ulubionych królowi, celował Vitzthum; jeździł doskonale konno, strzelał, gonił do pierścienia, a gracz był tak namiętny, iż gdyby mu wolno tylko było grałby dzień i noc bez przerwy. Odznaczał się też niezłośliwym, ale miłym dowcipem i wesołością. Mówiliśmy już, jak szlachta saska ostrożnie, ale uparcie starała się królowi z uszanowaniem opierać, gdzie szło o jej przywileje. Vitzthum był tej szlachty przy dworze potajemnym i zręcznym obrońcą. Poufałość, jakiej mu król dozwalał, szczególniej przy ucztach i winie, dawała mu zręczność powiedzenia czasem skuteczniejszego słowa, które uchodziło za żart, a w istocie było bolesną i gorzką prawdą. Wyjąwszy tę straż interesów szlacheckich, Vitzthum do niczego się nie mięszał, od intryg stronił, ambicji nie miał, a królowi służył jak przyjacielowi. Obok i poza Vitzthumem stała siostra Hoyma, żona jego, jedna z najczynniejszych intrygantek na dworze, w którym kobiety tyle przynajmniej, jeśli nie więcej niż mężczyźni, rządziły. Pani Vitzthum była naówczas jeszcze bardzo świeżą i ładną, słusznego wzrostu jak większa część Saksonek arystokratycznych rodzin, oko miała szafirowe, płeć świeżą, nosek odrobinę zadarty i wesołość często zbyteczną, bo ją po śmiechu poznawano z daleka. Śmiała się dziecinnym, piskliwym śmieszkiem. Pani Vitzthum jak grą bawiła się dworem, szpiegowała przez miłość sztuki, podsłuchiwała, nosiła plotki, zastawiała sidła, rzucała ludźmi, zapalała namiętności, wzbudzała kłótnie, wadziła, godziła, a mimo to wszystko prowadziła dom, męża, gospodarstwo i interesa wybornie i bez niej często by zabrakło grosza. Miała do gry namiętność taką, jak mąż, ale grała ostrożnie i szczęśliwie; nabywała dobra i popychała męża, za którego musiała mieć ambicją, bo mu na niej zbywało. Vitzthumowie nie należeli właściwie do najpotężniejszych ulubieńców króla, przez których ręce szły wszystkie sprawy państwa. Stali oni na stronie i na pozór niżej od Flemminga, Fürstenberga, Pfluga i innych, niemniej jednak wiedzieli najskrytsze tajemnice, wpływali na sąd króla o ludziach i groźni być mogli nieprzyjaciołom. Vitzthum działał jako narzędzie żony posłuszne. W początkach panowania pani Cosel stanęli też w takich z nią stosunkach, które obiecywały, że będą podzielać jej wstręty i przyjaźni i natchnąć ją potrafią jednymi i drugimi. W kilka dni po przeniesieniu się Cosel do domu pod zamkiem dwór cały uczuł, że nowa królowa nie będzie tak powolną, łzawą i mdlejącą, jak księżna Teschen; nowe życie wstąpiło we wszystkich. Dumna a piękna pani głosiła się drugą żoną królewską i występowała już jako królowa. Sam August był tylko w początkach najposłuszniejszym jej wielbicielem. W pięknej główce kobiety, którą traf zbliżył do tronu, szczęście objawiło się upojeniem. Zima obiecywała się być najświetniejszym z dawna pamiętnych karnawałów. Hrabina Cosel 01 07